


Dusk till dawn

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Sleepy Cuddles, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Vampire Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have their evening routine.





	Dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/gifts).

> Day 5: Blood.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was just like any other 23 year old man – well, almost. He has a work what he loved and he lived together with his boyfriend, whom he met at his night classes, since their second year of college. The only difference between him and other 23 year old was the fact that his significant other belonged to a specie people though only existed in books written for teenage girls.

Tadashi turned his key in the lock and pushed the door of his apartment open. He stepped in and after taking off his coat and shoes, he walked in the living room. He found his boyfriend in the place he was suspected him would be – at the dining table with his laptop in front of him and headphones on his ears. He had always worked better when he was listening to music after all. He walked up to him and wanted to give a surprise kiss, but his gaze met with two honey colored eyes at the same moment he started to lean closer.

”You know that sneaking up on me would never work,” the man said, taking his headphones off.

”Hehe, sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi giggled while the other stood up and pulled him to his chest.

”But you won’t stop trying.”

”Nope!” Tadashi confirmed, then stood on his tiptoes and kissed the other on the lips. Tsukishima was ridiculously tall and when Tadashi asked if it was a vampire thing, he said that it was a rare thing, even amongst vampires. ”How’s your work going?” Tadashi asked, nodding towards the laptop. 

Tsukishima worked as an editor and as one, he didn’t have to leave the flat at daytime. Tsukki rubbed the brick of his nose and let out a tired sigh.

”Only two chapters have left, so It will have finished by the day after tomorrow. What about you?”

Tadashi’s face lit up, just like every time when Tsukishima asked him about his work at the kindergarten. He loved kinds and the blond found his devotion really endearing.

”The kids are so adorable, Tsukki!” Tadashi said while his boyfriend led him to their coach. ”It’s good to see how easily Shouyou brings Kenma out of his shell.” Tadashi giggled and Kei raised one of his eyebrows. ”However, Tobio doesn’t like how close they are.”

”That's understandable,” Kei mused and Tadashi looked at him. ”I’d be furious if someone would try to take away who belongs to me.” 

Tadashi felt his cheeks heating up and Kei smirked. Suddenly, Tadashi’s eyes narrowed.

”Are you okay, Tsukki? You look pale.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

”I am a vampire, Tadashi. It’s natural for my kind,” he said and Tadashi pouted at him.

”You are paler than usual, then,” he corrected himself. ”Are you hungry?” He asked, but didn’t wait for the answer, only took his T-shirt off and climbed in the other boy’s lap.

”Tadashi, what are you doing?” Tsukishima asked, gulping hard as the pulsing vein on Tadashi’s neck came to view. 

Tadashi pulled his head forward and he felt the sweet scent of Tadashi’s blood entering his nose.

”Come on, Tsukki!” Tadashi encouraged him, running his fingers through his hair. ”Tomorrow’s Saturday, so I will have lots of time to rest.” He knew that his boyfriend hated feeding off of him when he had work on the next day.

”Well, thanks for the food, then,” Tsukishima said and the next moment Tadashi felt fangs piercing into his neck. Tadashi let out a moan and when Tsukishima looked up at him, Tadashi could tell he was smirking.

”Sorry, Tsukki!” The younger said and he definitely felt the other’s shoulders shaking with laughter.

Approximately ten minutes later Tsukishima leaned away and looked up at his boyfriend. Tadashi loved how bright his eyes were after every feeding session.

”How are you feeling?” The older asked and Tadashi had to realize that he felt quite light headed.

”Just like usual,” he said blushing. He really hoped that this side-effect would disappear. Tsukishima took him in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. He put him down on the bed and Tadashi looked up at him.

”I bring you a glass of water. Don’t fall asleep until you drink it,” Tsukishima said and walked out towards the kitchen.

Tadashi took his jeans off, throwing them to the ground, then climbed under the covers. When Tsukishima returned with the glass, he smiled at him thankfully.

”Thanks, Tsukki,” Tadashi said, then drank the whole glass in one go. Tsukishima took it out of his hand, then pushed him down to the mattress. He climbed in next to him and Tadashi snuggled up to his chest immediately.

”Go to sleep, Tadashi!” He said and his boyfriend was out like a light.


End file.
